Picture
by Hawk-mun269
Summary: Heero and Duo have had a fight, after being in a stable relationship. Whill they be able to cope with being alone, or will they fight to betogether again? FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. A Life of Sex and Cigarettes

****

Life of Sex and Cigarettes

/* AN: Welcome to my third and much less smutty fan fiction! ^^ Those who don't know my name should check out my first two stories in the Lord Of The Rings called Shag Tag and Of Elves and Men. I decided to switch to Gundam Wing simply because Heero and Duo were perfect for this songfic! The song it's based on is Picture (that's why the title) by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. ^^ Anyway, on with my story! */

// Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating with any anime or any music. ^^ I have no talent! ^^;

A gentle fall breeze played with chocolate bangs, tickling it's owner's face. He groans and stretches only to stop suddenly when his hand comes in contact with long hair. His eyes snap open, "Duo?" His head flips to the side and he comes face to face with a decidedly not-so-good-looking blonde female, "Nani?" He travels back through the fog of the previous few hours and remembers, vaguely, but remembers, the bar with the horrible music, bad drinks and even worse women.

He pushes himself into a sitting position and scrubs his face with his palms before running his fingers through his hair. "What am I doing" thought Heero. He climbs to his feet and pulls on a random pair of boxers from the floor before walking over to the open window to close it. His eyes are caught by the uncommonly bright stars. 

He sighs, "I wonder if Duo is seeing this," he lowers his eyes to the buildings out below his hotel room, "god I miss him… Why do I have to be so mean to him when we fight?" He frowns, "I'm not really emotionless you know!" He gives his best glare to the half-moon before crossing the curtain and moving to his laptop on the hotel provided desk.

Sitting himself in the chair he stares blankly for a few moments. "My chair at home is much more comfortable than this." His frown deepens, "Duo bought me that chair… He said that padding would be good for my back since I was at my computer so much… and the wheels so I wouldn't have to get up if I didn't want to… Baka, only you would think of doing that."

He opens up his computer and hits the power button glancing around while waiting for it to boot up. His eyes fall on a discarded picture of himself and Duo. Duo is hugging close to the Japanese boy, his braid flung behind them while he flashes a "v" for the camera with his huge smile. Heero finds himself standing stoic, almost angry looking. "No wonder he wanted me out…"

He puts the picture down and reaches for his bottle of random alcohol and an empty, but not necessarily clean, glass. He finds the bottle empty. He curses and picks the picture of his lover up again. He crushes the picture in a fist as he lowers his face to his hands, slightly startled by the tears on his face. "I wonder if you'd ever take me back? I swear I could change, but only for you… Baka." He growls at himself as he opens a drawer and puts the picture into it as he looks over to the sleeping form on his bed. He slams the desk drawer shut, jarring the woman from her sleep.

"It's time to leave." Once again the wish for Duo nags at Heero's brain, "Get up woman! Get out, you're not welcome here anymore!" He stands and walks towards the woman with a good death glare over his features. The blond sits up and pulls the blankets with her as she cowers from the approaching gundam pilot.

He grows again, this time at the girl. He picks her and the blankets up and moves through the living space/kitchenette to the entrance of the room. He tosses her out into the hall, "One second…" Heero turns and the blonde watches his back in disbelieve. He returns in a few moments with the woman's dirty clothes and fifty dollars, "Here's your clothes wench and money for services rendered."

He walks back into his hotel room and slams the door behind himself, "I can't look at you while I'm laying next to her." He gives one glance to the drawer with the picture in it before casting himself face down onto the double bed and drifting into a, once again, fitful sleep.

/*AN: I hope you enjoyed it so far! I have four chapters outlined so far and a possibility for a fifth, more smutty chapter if the demand is there at the finish. ^^ I'll try to finish it in the next two weeks before I go to school again. Thanks again, don't forget to review! */


	2. A Life of Fake Love and Cheap Wine

****

Life of Fake Love and Cheap Wine

/* AN: Welcome to the second installment of Picture! Thanks to Chibi Dark Angel for the review, ^^ I only wish I had gotten more. ^^ I accept flames and I LOVE being told what's wrong with my writing, it's the only way to get better. ^^ SO I guess keep that in mind while you're reading and review when you're done! */

// Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Gundam Wing or anything at all that has to do with music. ^^

Duo sat on the couch watching old rerun cartoons, his bangs hanging carelessly into his eyes and his hair loose pooling over the his back. He glanced at the phone, "I shouldn't have called him. This is ridiculous, if wanted to be here he would be here." He throws the remote at the TV hitting the power button easily and stands up returning to his bedroom.

Wuufei lay asleep with only the sheet covering from the waist down. Duo frowns, "Why did I go to him? For his dark hair and silence? Gah!" Duo cursed himself mentally. Wuufei fit so perfectly onto Heero's side of the bed, he almost looked comfortable there. Of course no one knew about Heero and Duo's relationship even though it had been about 6 months before they split up, just so recently.

Duo smirked, funny how everyone knew he was sleeping with Wuufei though. He turned and walked out of the bedroom again, wandering about his flat aimlessly, he found himself looking at the calender. It had been three days since he and Heero had fought. He frowned again. Shifting his eyes away they fell upon a photo on their fridge.

He had his arm slung around Heero, his braid was tossed out behind him and he was flashing a "V" for Quatre, who was taking the picture. The five of them had gone to the park that day. He smiled at the memory, "That was the day we got together, he kissed me under that tree… So unexpectedly…" He growled at himself, the scowl, which seemed to be showing up so much more latly, crossed his face again and he tore the picture off the fridge and tossed it into a junk drawer, under the cutlery drawer.

He stalked out into the living room again, and plunked himself, noisily, onto the couch again… On his side, Heero always sat on one end and Duo used to cuddle into his side while they watched TV together. "There's something wrong with all this." Duo thought. "If we were so happy together, then why are we living like this?" He lowered his eyes and lost himself in thought yet again, much like he had while watching his Saturday morning cartoon reruns that, for some reason, were playing at three am on a Tuesday morning.

He found himself thirsty and so moved to the kitchen again, blessing the emptiness in his skull. He pulled a glass from a cupboard and poured himself a glass of wine, the wine that is a bag in a box, the cheapest out there. He sipped it as he closed the fridge again and leaned on the counter. "Too late to be drinking this shit. It's poison anyway." He sighs and gulps down the rest of it quickly.

His eyes fall on the junk drawer with their picture in it, "I wonder if he misses me at all?" He stands up quite suddenly, "It's time for him to go, I have to find my lover again." He walks purposefully to the bedroom and sits next to Wuufei. He stirs immedeatly.

"Hey. What's going on?" He glances at the clock, "It's three thirty in the morning, why are you still awake?"

Duo lowers his eyes to his hand on the comforter, "It's time for you to go, Wuufei."

The black haired man pushed himself up onto his elbows to look better at Duo, "Why? What's going on?"

"I've been thinking," Duo takes a deep breath, "I'm in love with someone all of us know and he's in love with me…" He paused trying to find the right words, "I only sought comfort from you."

"Oh…" Wuufei sits up properly, "I'm sorry. I hope you'll be happy…" The pain could be heard in his voice. He turned, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced around for his pants.

Duo stood and left Wuufei to get himself dressed and composed. He found himself on the couch yet again. This time there were tears on his cheeks, he had never meant to hurt Wuufei, but he hurt so much, and he was so drunk when they'd slept together the other night. He vaugly registered the door clicking closed behind the black haired man.

He walked to the bedroom and stripped the bed before getting out clean sheets and placeing them snuggly on the bed. When he crawled under the sheets after brushing out his hair, he was well aware of the cold space next to himself. He burried his face in his pillow to block the tears, but they welled up anyway when he breathed noticing the sheets still smelled of Heero, even though they'd been washed.

"What am I going to do?" He wiped the tears from his face and let his half-drunken tiredness wash over him and lull him into a depressingly dreamless sleep.

/* AN: Anyway there's the second chapter, I'll probably write the third tomorrow and the last the day after that. Since I'm going back to school on Saturday, I'll only write the possible fifth chapter if there's a demand. ^^ And by "demand" I mean five or more reviews between now and the fourth chapter saying, "I want a dirty fifth chapter, please!" But yeah… time for bed! PLEASE REVIEW! */


	3. Public Meetings

****

Public Meetings

/* AN: Welcome to the third installment of Picture. As promised, here it is, the very next day. I only need four more requests for the fifth chapter, I suppose I should say that I hope to get those reviews from many different people. But maybe I'm hoping for too much. Oh well; here goes. ^^ */

// Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song Picture.

Heero scowled at any and all passer-bys as he wandered through the super market looking for food that would go down well with his new bottle of whiskey. He sauntered up and down the isles at a slow pace, his eyes lowered. He came to an shelve with chips and dip from floor to ceiling and begins his search for something even slightly appealing.

His eyes are caught, not my a silvered bag of food, but by a shock of long brown hair braided until it reached the bottom of it's owner's rear. That rear was well known by Heero and he dropped the jar of onion dip he'd picked up. Both the brown haired man and the blond with him turned.

Quatre walked over happy to see his old friend, Duo hung back slightly shocked to see his lover, "Hey Heero! What are you doing here?" The blond clapped his hand on the Japanese man's shoulder in a friendly gesture, but instead of receiving an answer he fallowed his gaze. When he turned he saw both Heero and Duo locked in a surprised look of sorrow to out do any before it.

"Uh, I'll go to look for that sandwich you were talking about Duo!" The Arab turned again and walked down the isle.

Heero shook his head a but and smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Imagine running into you here, Duo." He continued to grin as he walked towards him, still meeting his eyes. "What're you doing here? Don't you normally go to mass Saturday nights?"

"Hn…" Duo lowered his eyes, "I was on my way, Quatre was going to come to keep me company." He shifted uncomfortably, "Where have you been Heero?" He raises his eyes again looking into the Prussian depths with tears in his own eyes.

"Well, I've been living off of savings and in a hotel room. Not the most romantic lifestyle I know, but I'm surviving. How've you been holding up, love?" Heero let his name for Duo slide pass his lips with practiced ease.

Duo blinked back his tears and sniffed a bit, "I've been living at our… my place quite comfortably I think. Things are going quite well…" He lied to himself. He cursed his own weakness and looked at Heero again stepping closer so they were only inches apart, "The place is empty without you. I miss you so much."

Heero steps back and lowers his eyes, "I have to admit, my life's been pretty dark without you as well. Seeing you makes think of better times." He paused not knowing what he should say. "You should call me sometime. Maybe we could start over, who knows." He pulls a pen a piece of paper from his pack and hand's Duo the hotel's phone number, "I'm in room 206, I had voice mail set up there."

"Yeah…" Duo glances down at the folded piece of paper in his palm.

"Well, you have to go so I'll take off for you. Don't be a stranger." Heero turned and grabbed a random bag of chips off the shelve as he waved with his other arm over his shoulder. He took several deep breaths so he wouldn't turn and look back, "looking back only makes it hurt more." He told himself.

As he stood in line for the check out his thoughts only ran of Duo and all the happy times they'd shared, "Maybe he'll see that I do have emotions now. I hope he knows I miss him." Hi lowered his head and left money for the cashier as he bagged his food and turned towards the liquor store.

/* AN: Sorry this one's so short. ^^ But I only wanted to get across that Heero's trying to be less emotionless then he was before, but nothing more. Kinda like last chapter with the shiftyness of Duo… I hope it isn't TOO terrible… Oh well. ^^ Don't forget to review! */


	4. Every Thought

****

Every Thought

/* AN: Sorry about the delay but when I moved to the place I'm living at school I found out my internet wasn't hooked up. . Boy was THAT boring! ANYWAY! Yeah, here's the final installment of my picture story, except for the 'secret' fifth chapter that's still a possibility. I'll be pretty busy now that I'm at school again so I'll probably only be updating on weekends, but sometimes I get frustrated with work through the week too so I write, so who knows. ^^ Just keep an eye out, I'll be writing randomly! */

/* DISCLAIMER: I own nothing outside of this room plus the toaster, kettle and some of the food in the kitchen! */

The tip of his braid wisped across the hard tiled floor as he prayed at the mass service (AN: I've never actually gone to mass, not being catholic and all so I have no idea! ^^;).Considering his position and the words coming from his mouth after years and years of repetition, you'd assume Duo's thoughts would no where buy occupied with thoughts of his God.

In a sense, his thoughts were of his god, but most defiantly not The God. It had been a week since he'd run into Heero at the supermarket and he still carried the piece of paper with his lover's phone number in his pocket. Since those moments a week ago, Duo hadn't been able to shift his thoughts to anything but the blue eyed pilot.

He stumbled about his apartment all day then would collapse into a sleep filled with memories of the love the shared. Even now, while praying to the only stable thing in his life, his mind wandered. His mind wandered to the missed caresses, and kisses that they should have shared over these past months of being separated.

The prayer ended and he suddenly felt as though he would vomit. After attempting to sick still with the bile in the back of his throat he quickly left the hall and ran to the bathroom. "Why are we doing this? Why am I putting myself through this?" He pulled the folded and worn piece of paper from his pocket and ran his thumb over the soft leaflet.

He scrunched it and jammed it back into his pocket before climbing to his feet and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He turned and left the church, no need to praying when his mind was filled with so much of that one other thing. He walked as if in a daze, his practice guiding him, never having to look up to know he was getting onto the right train home. Never glancing up, even when his blond haired friend called out to him in the street.

He swung open the front door to the building and nodded to the security guard he knew was behind the desk and waited for the elevator to arrive. He stepped on, glad the lift was empty, smiling to himself. Walking out and down the hall, stopping at the fifth door on the right, it was blue. He turned his key in the lock.

"Heero! I'm ho-" The bile rises in his throat again and he falls to his knees again. Swallowing back against the feeling in his throat he half walks half crawls to the couch and buries his face in his arms as he cries into the soft cushions. "Why, why are we doing this? Why do I have to be alone again?" His hand instinctively pulls the paper from his pants again. He gives a resigned nod and climbs to his feet turning to pick to portable phone from the end table at the bottom of the couch.

He dials the number on the sheet of paper, tears well higher and higher in his eyes with each ring. "He won't answer… He has caller ID… He'll see it's me and leave again…" There's a click on the other end, "Heero!-"

"Hi, I'm not in right now, leave a message and your phone number and I'll see about getting back to you." Duo slumped back onto the couch as the recording played again in Japanese. The tone.

"…Hey Heero… It's Duo, I was just calling to say…Hi…" He grumbles audibly into the recorder. "Oh who the hell am I kidding? I called because I don't understand why we're doing this, "He slams his fist into the sofa, "I don't know why we're putting ourselves through this pain. I found our picture in a drawer while I was cooking supper before church… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." His voice drops to a whisper, "I want you Heero. I want you to come home. I just called to tell you I love you and I want you to come home…"

He pauses before pulling the phone away from his face and hitting the end button. Returning the phone to it's charger, he notices the light on his answering machine flickering. "Hm? Everyone knows I go to church, who would have called?" He pushes the play back button.

"Hey Duo…" Duo's blood ran cold in his veins, Heero's voice filled there apartment and seemed to echo around inside Duo's head. "I just called to say I miss you. Yeah, I'm finally admitting it to myself. I waited for you to call me, but… I'm coming home Duo, seeing you made me think of how happy we used to be… I found our picture, I cried Duo… I miss you so much, I hope my key still works… I'll knock first…" There was a soft click and the sound of tears hitting hard wood flooring.

An eternity passed while Duo stared in disbelieve at the machine. A soft knock a the door shattered the silence and Duo all but ran to the door. He peeked through the hole in the door first not wanting to answer anyone but Heero. There was the Japanese boy looking very nervous, two suitcases behind him and a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

Duo swung the door wide and rushed into his lover's arms. The tears that had stopped in his shock spilled forth yet again and he clung to Heero with everything in him, "God Heero… Heero, you're really here! Aishiteru Heero…. Aishiteru!"

Heero smiles and drops the roses as he wraps his arms around the American and kisses him with all the love he had ever felt for that boy and all the love they would share in the future.

~owari~

/*AN: There! Finally done! Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you want I'll write the fifth chapter, might be a while, seeing as how I'm in school again, but I'll do it if you review! I live off of reviews! Thanks for reading! */


	5. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

/* A.N: Hello again! Here's my "secret" fifth chapter. ^^ Enough people asked for it so I decided I'd write it. Besides, it gives me a reason to put off working on my Math assignment for a little while anyway. ^^; Anyway: here's your warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STEAMY BOY LOVE! If you don't' like it don't read it. I'm glad you enjoyed the story up to this point but a few people asked me to write this chapter so I will.  Thanks for all your support guys! ^^ */

/* DISCLAIMER: I don't own these guys… as much as I wish I did… imagine, just what would one do with a Heero and a Duo? ** Watery/dreamy eyes ** */

                Heero's slid his arms from wrapper around Duo's waist to hoist him up by his bottom.  Duo hopped up happily and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.  Their lips never separated.  Heero took a cautious step forward, careful not to drop the American boy.  He moved his mouth to Duo's neck to be able to see where he was going.

                He nudged the door open again with his left foot and moved inside, kicking the door closed behind him, it locked automatically.  He heaved a contented sigh before latching his lips and teeth much more firmly on Duo's neck, wanting, more then anything at that moment in time to see a mark on the boys neck that labeled him as his lover and no one else's.

                Duo moaned and ground his lower body against Heero's as Heero went to work, obviously not minding being branded the way he was.  The American latched his lips onto his lover's neck as well, moaning and grinding away into Heero's hips.  Heero suddenly leaned back sucking in a harsh breath, "Stop it or I'm going to loose it here and now." He loosened his grip on 02 so he stood on his won again.

                Heero grabbed his hand and walked with practiced ease towards the bedroom, however, Duo had other things in mind and grabbed Heero's shoulder from behind, spinning him to look him in the eye, "You're not going to just fuck me and leave me are you?" A hard look was in his violet eyes.  Heero stopped and turned to face him properly.  Duo took a worried step backwards when Heero stepped closer to him, looking half-angry.

                Heero reached his hand up and cupped Duo's cheek, in a much more gentle fashion then the American was accustomed too, "God no," Heero lowered his eyes before pressing his body against the other boys, "I could never dream of leaving you ever again.  I love you, Duo." He raised his eyes to see tears in Duo's, threatening to spill over.

                The Japanese boy kissed the tears away before they fell, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Duo." He pulled the other boy tighter against himself and kissed him again, still fired by passion, but infinitely more gentle, and a desperate attempt to pour more love into it, needing to show Duo he wasn't lying. "What can I do to prove…?" His statement was suddenly off by the American's lips crashing once again into his own.

                Heero quickly found himself pressed against the opposite wall, hips grinding furiously into his own, and a hand up under his tank top gently caressing his left nipple.  He groaned and met Duo thrust for thrust, both being driven into a frenzy. Heero quickly removed his own and Duo's shirts while turning and walked backwards to the king sized bed he knew wasn't far off.

                He banged into the door, "Ete! Since when do you close the bedroom door?" He didn't wait for an answer; he simply opened it and tugged his lover in with him.  The bed wasn't three paces from their current position.  He scooped the smaller boy into his arms, walked the distance and placed Duo gently onto the soft mattress.

                "Heero…" Duo held out his arms, waited to have the other body close to his.  Heero looked Duo over appreciatively.  He smiled as he ran hands over the soft, creamy skin of his chest and stomach.  He gave one of his nipples a tentative pinch; Duo groaned and raised his hips from the bed.  Heero spread the American's legs and sat between them and began working the buttons and zippers on Duo's impossibly tight pleather pants.

                Duo groaned again, Heero stood and hauled the pants from his lover, yet again appreciating the soft milky skin revealed for his viewing pleasure.  He ran his hands up soft thighs to hips and centered to Duo's stiff groin.  He lowered his lips and licked the tip, lapping the drop of precum he found there.  Duo hissed at the shock.

                Heero swallowed inch by inch until Duo hit the back of his throat.  He took a moment for his lover to stop writhing and for himself to get passed his gag-reflex.  He swallowed.  He could feel Duo trying desperately not to thrust into his lover's mouth.  It was a loosing battle.  He thrusted gently and moaned, his head moving from side to side as Heero swallowed.  Heero moaned.

                "Heero… Nnn, I'm gonna…" He groaned again, which quickly turned into a whimper.  Heero had stopped.  The sound of spandex hitting the hard wood floor caught his attention, then the nightstand drawer opening and closing.  Heero was dribbling oil onto his fingers, rubbing them back and forth to heat it up for replacing the cap and returning to his lover.

                Heero moved Duo further up onto the bed, pushing his knees up for better access; He raised his eyes, moved forward and met his lover's lips with his own as he thrust a finger into Duo's opening.  Duo moaned immediately, meeting his every movement.  Heero added another; Duo was a puddle of sheer pleasure. "This wont' last long, Heero." He managed to get out a coherent thought, much to his surprise.  Heero added another and moved his mouth to Duo's ear as the boy beneath him thrust back against his fingers.

                "I want you to come for me." That was it, Duo screamed out, his seed spraying between them.  Heero sat back a bit, kissing his lover gently.  Duo attempted to compose himself, but then he felt the fingers leave him and move to his stomach and chest to scrap his seed from his body.  He looked Heero in the eye, the Japanese boys eyes were clouded with want and need.  He coated his penis with the pearly liquid as he kissed his lover again, tongue sliding against tongue.

                "Are you ready?" He backed from his lover for a second, Duo moved with him and nodded.  Heero thrust himself into the America slowly, fighting his every urge to thrust into the boy like mad until he was complete. Duo was breathing heavy; Heero was barely breathing in his attempts to control himself.

                "'Kay." Duo moved his hips against the Japanese boys and that was the last straw.  Heero lost it.  He thrust into his lover, shooting stars across both their vision.  Duo was very much hard again.  Lips crashed against lips as hips met hips, moans and groans filled the air, all the while eyes never parting from each other.

                "Nng…" Heero squeezed his eyes shut.  He was so close.  He reached a hand between them and gripped Duo firmly, stroking in time with his hips.  Duo was done.  He bucked one final time into Heero's hand and against Heero's hardness before screaming. Heero covered the American's mouth with his own. Duo's seed slid over his hand and muscles clamp down around him, he groaned and shot his seed deep into his lover. He pumped Duo twice and thrust once, deeper, into Duo before collapsing completely.

                They both lay silently catching their breath, arms draped lazy over each other, legs intertwined.  Heero finally pulled out and rolled off of Duo onto his side.  Duo turned to face him, his cheeks flushed and his hair hanging about his face, "Did you mean it?"

                Heero took a deep breath and raised his eyes to his lover's, "Mean what?" He was thoroughly confused.

                Duo lowered his eyes, "When you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, did you mean it?" he raised his eyes again, his fingers playing with each other out of nervousness.

                Heero grabbed his hands and pulled Duo closer, kissing him firmly, "What would make you think otherwise, Baka?" He kissed him again before leaning back a little and smiling, "Aishiteru, Baka." Duo pulled him into a fierce hug, wrapping their legs together again and kissing his neck, kissing the marks that were left there.

                "Aishiteru…" Duo was suddenly confused; Heero disentangled himself and looked around for a towel, "Where are you going?"

                "I'll be right back." Heero left the bedroom.  Duo heard the front door open and tears sprang to his eyes once again, "He didn't mean it… He hates me… I knew it was just getting laid…" Then the door shut, "Its over." Duo's eyes slid shut and tear slid over his cheeks.

                His bedroom door opened, there was Heero dragging two suitcases behind him and the boquet of roses, now in a vase, with him.  He closed the bedroom door behind his and set the flowers on the night stand, "What are you crying for?" He tossed the towel onto the floor again, and crawled over next to Duo.

                Duo hesitated for a moment, "I'm just so happy you're home again!" His trademark grin covered his face as he launched himself into Heero's arms.  Duo reached down and covered them with the sheets, "I missed you and I love you and I'm happy you've come home to me."  Duo snuggled into Heero's side, Heero draped his arm over Duo's shoulders and settled back into the pillows.

                "I'm glad to be home."

~owari~ :for real this time!


End file.
